RIO: El Heredero de la Tribu
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: Un Nuevo titulo con muchos significado y con una gran responsabilidad ¿que significa realmente? ¿podrá Blu adaptarse a la vida en la selva? ¿podrá ser un digno representante del reinado de Tha'lla? - Primera Entrega de la Saga. un saludo
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: El Huevo**

* * *

Lluvia, una espesa y violenta ventisca azotaba aquel atardecer en aquel vasto lugar verde. Un silencio aterrador provenía desde todas partes de la jungla, un silencio adolorido y lleno de dolor. Una época oscura se vivía en el reinado de Tha'lla, el reinado de las aves del amazonas.

Un noveno, ave con rayas rectas en el cuerpo del color Cian, dedicada al servicio de los nueve dioses hijos de la selva, huía de su lugar de adoración, que ahora está lleno de seres llenos de odio.

-"¿Dónde se metió?" – ladro uno de ellos

-"no debe de andar lejos" – menciono otro – "los Novenos no suelen apartarse de sus árboles blancos"

Pero esta era una ocasión especial, aquel ave tenía toda la razón, los Novenos hacen un juramento ante los dioses, un juramento inquebrantable que les impide alejarse de su árbol blanco, o quitarse su pintura ceremonial. Ambos pecados eran castigados con la muerte ya que era una falta de respeto a los nueve, algo que era contrario a las órdenes divinas.

Pero ¿Qué es realmente lo divino? ¿Qué sería lo más importante para los dioses? ¿Unas rayas pintorescas en sus plumas? ¿Un árbol que tiene más significado que utilidad? ¿o la esperanza de toda una dinastía divina que podría salvar el reino?

La respuesta era clara… debía hacer no lo que los viejos novenos le obligan, si no que realizar lo que realmente era importante para los dioses, algo que supera sus reglas dibujadas en el bosque blanco.

Escondido detrás de un árbol, aprovecha la lluvia para quitarse la pintura ceremonial de color cian, y como no lo había hecho en años, voló en dirección a un lugar lejano, muy lejos de su árbol blanco.

Todo había sido un desastre, muchas aves habían perdido su vida, y todo por un terrible tirano que por poco destruye todo lo que el reino de Tha'lla significa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué los dioses permitieron tal calamidad?

Ya no importa, el Noveno observaba con horror las aguas grises, un cruce del rio negro con el rio blanco, que más bien debería llamarse el rio rojo por la sangre que llenaba el agua, o el rio podrido por los cientos de cadáveres que allí se quedaban en el fondo, era tal la peste que ni los cocodrilos o las pirañas ni siquiera algún carroñero hambriento se atrevería a alimentarse. El rio gris era un lugar maldito, tanto por las aves como de las serpientes, tanto como de panteras como de monos.

El noveno escucho voces, varias, decidió esconderse donde nadie lo buscaría, en una pequeña embarcación humana a medio hundir, que todavía tenía los cadáveres humanos podridos. La peste no lo detuvo, era mejor aguantar que poner en riesgo la esperanza.

No podía arriesgarse, no podía atravesar el rio gris para escapar, muy arriesgado, muchas patrullas rebeldes que recorren el rio. Debía pasar por el dominio de aguas perdidas… atravesarlo era una idea peligrosa, aquel dominio no era para ir de paseo, muchos fantasmas del pasado, mucha energía negativa y una terrible acumulación de odio… no había manera de encontrar realistas, pero tampoco rebeldes… era una buena opción aun considerando los riesgos de encontrarse con algo peor que enemigos del Kha'lla.

No vacilo, fue de inmediato y con mucho cuidado, sin usar el rio como guía, solo queda ir al sureste hasta toparse con el rio negro. Después de unas horas comenzó a sentirse cansado, había escapado de la selva blanca para estar perdido en alguna maldita parte del dominio de las aguas perdidas… sin mencionar que debido a su vida de noveno, el volar por horas no era algo muy sencillo.

Se posó en un árbol, respiro aunque de pronto vio algo que lo espanto, no estaba solo.

A la distancia, podía ver una roca de leyenda, la vieja sede del abandonado dominio de las aguas perdidas, Pico de sangre. Lugar conocido por ser sede de los rituales más terroríficos del reino, no por nada en aquel lugar se habían originado los peores males jamás conocidos, y pensar que queda tan cerca de la selva blanca. Incluso la visita del ultimo Kha'lla a este sitio hace algún tiempo fue lo que ocasionó todo.

Pero, lo que realmente llamo la atención, eran nueve aves, todas distintas sin embargo tenían el plumaje pintado de manera uniforme, un profundo negro en todas sus plumas, con manchas rojas por todas partes, se encontraban haciendo una clase de ritual en justo enfrente de la aterradora roca.

El noveno se escondió, una parte de él sabía que debía huir lo más lejos de allí, entendía que se había colocado en una peligrosísima posición, mucho peor que toparse con mil rebeldes. Porque no solo ponía en riesgo la esperanza, sino que también podía significar su perdición.

El ritual parecía más que obvio, muy típico entre los novenos de selva blanca, pero este de alguna manera era muy aterrador, se debe quizás a que estos adoraban una imagen del dios equivocado. El ritual no fue largo, y después de unas miradas frías, todos los participantes se retiraron en nueve direcciones distintas.

Suspiro, recordó sus clases de geografía y recordó la ubicación exacta del pico de sangre, si bajaba directamente hacia el sur se encontraría con el rio negro, y que lo llevaría a su destino.

Emprendió vuelo hacia el sur, sin embargo una ráfaga negra se interpondría en su camino

-"detente allí, Noveno" – dijo el ave con las plumas pintadas de negro y rojo

El noveno se asustó, se había quitado su pintura ceremonial y aun así esta ave lo reconoció, seguramente se habían conocido antes, pero el noveno no podía reconocer a la misteriosa ave, estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera pudo descifrar si era una cacatúa o un guacamayo. Lo único que tenía claro eran sus ojos amenazantes y aterradores.

-"¿noveno? ¿Yo?" – dijo tratando de vacilar a su amenazante – "creo que estas confundido, si fuera un noveno estaría en mi árbol, con mis plegarias y mis plumas pintadas"

-"¿acaso no es una prohibición divina el que un noveno pueda mentir?" – Dijo la sombra – "aunque no es una falta tan grave como quitarse la pintura sagrada o abandonar su árbol blanco… no engañas a nadie, te quitaste la pintura pero aun te queda en las plumas de la cola"

El noveno reviso su cola y efectivamente todavía le quedaba un poco de su pintura ceremonial, un descuido bastante tonto.

-"si no me equivoco esos pecados se pagan con la muerte, noveno" – la sombra comenzó a acercarse – "con gusto podría llevar esa sentencia… yo personalmente te odio"

-"¿yo personalmente?" – Pensó el noveno – "entonces si me conoce ¿pero quién es? ¿Por qué me odia?"

El noveno tenía miedo, todo ser vivo que se enfrenta a la muerte tiene derecho a tener miedo, pero lo que más pensaba era en el misterio que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-"sin embargo… podría hacer una excepción" – menciono la sombra con una sonrisa macabra – "podría dejarte ir, si me entregas lo que tienes allí"

El noveno se paralizo ¿Cómo lo supo? Aunque en realidad eso ya no importaba, lo que realmente importaba era cumplir con su deber.

-"me temo que eso no sucederá" – dijo desafiante el noveno

-"creo que no lo entiendes… era un acto de misericordia el dejarte ir, pero voy a obtener ese huevo y asesinarte de todos modos"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que te lo lleves así nada más?" – el noveno se colocó en posición desafiante, listo para el combate, a lo que la sombra se rio a carcajadas

-"¿un sacerdote que pasa toda su vida al servicio de los dioses va a enfrentarme en combate?" – La sombra se posiciono mostrando sus garras – "tú eres un debilucho que no tiene la fuerza para enfrentarme"

La sombra, con una gran velocidad, se abalanzó sobre el noveno, quien reacciono moviéndose hacia un lado evitando el ataque de la sombra, quien cayó en un arbusto lleno de espinas, el Noveno no perdió tiempo y se lanzó con mucha fuerza sobre la sombra que yacía en el arbusto, enredándose más y más clavándose con un sinfín de espinas por todo el cuerpo.

-"tienes razón" – dijo el noveno – "en selva blanca nos enseñan todo sobre los dioses, y sus creaciones y cómo podemos usar la naturaleza para nuestra ventaja"

-"¡maldito!" – exclamo la sombra, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por lanzar un zarpazo al torso del noveno, hiriéndolo

El noveno, con su herida en el pecho, tomo el huevo y voló con mucha velocidad hacia el sur, mientras que la sombra comenzaba a gritar, gritaba como ninguna otra ave de la selva lo hacía, era un grito endemoniado y aterrador, seguramente un grito maldito.

Ya faltaba poco, se podía escuchar el rio, por lo que le faltaba poco. Sin embargo a lo lejos diviso una aterradora sombra, similar a la que se enfrentó hace unos momentos. Fue hacia el oeste y se topó con otras dos sombras más, lo mismo sucedió cuando trato de ir al este.

De pronto vio como del norte se acercaban otras tres sombras, entre ellas se encontraba esa ave que dejo en el arbusto de espinas. Estaba completamente rodeado por un total de nueve aves.

Completamente rodeado, las opciones que le quedaban eran pocas. Solo le quedaba arriesgarse.

En una maniobra desesperada, lanzo el huevo hacia el sur, fue entonces que la sombra que se encontraba en esa dirección fue rápidamente a atrapar el huevo, cuando lo hizo el noveno golpeo duramente con su pico el abdomen de la sombra, arrebatándole el huevo y de paso dejar el camino libre hacia el rio. Rápidamente voló, mientras miraba de reojo que las ocho sombras estaban detrás de él. La lluvia hacía para todos que el vuelo fuera complicado además la tormenta hizo que el rio estuviera fuera de control, el agua corría muy rápidamente.

No le quedo de otra, aguanto la respiración y se lanzó al rio, dejando a las sombras desconcertadas.

-"maldición" – dijo una de ellas – "hemos fracasado"

-"no" – respondió otra – "nadie sobreviviría a eso… dejemos que el idiota se ahogue"

-"una lástima, el huevo se perdió… pudo haber sido de gran ayuda"

-"de todas maneras presenta una gran amenaza… si lo dejábamos vivo existía la pequeña posibilidad que se rebele ante nosotros, y sería una gran amenaza para nuestros planes"

Las sombras, en medio de la oscuridad, desaparecieron.

Las aguas eran rápidas y violentas, el frio y el miedo sometían al Noveno quien era arrastrado por la fuerte corriente, apenas podía respirar unos segundos antes que se viera forzado a hundirse de nuevo. Un relámpago cayo, e ilumino por un leve momento, el rio. Fue lo suficiente para que el Noveno se diera cuenta de algo espeluznante, no era lo único que arrastraba la corriente.

Cientos y cientos de cadáveres de aves, de serpientes, de cocodrilos, y de un incontable número de animales que habían sido víctimas de las atrocidades vividas recientemente en el reino. Le aterraba al noveno ver tantos muertos a su alrededor, todos traídos por la corriente de la terrible batalla de las aguas grises. Se aferró al huevo y cerró los ojos, para no ver la pesadilla que se había vuelto realidad. Sin dejar de luchar por un poco de aire.

Todo valía la pena, porque en sus alas se encontraba la verdadera esperanza de todo un reino. Y quizás mucho más que eso. Se aferró a un tronco que flotaba en medio del rio, asi por lo menos no lucharía por no ahogarse cada cinco segundos.

Pasaron las horas, y el rio negro estaba menos violento. Fue la oportunidad del noveno para intentar llegar a tierra, lo cual fue inútil los primeros intentos, sin embargo después de esforzarse, logro llegar a tierra, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor si era un lugar seguro

-"si, este es" – dijo mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en los árboles, en el rio con dirección al sur y fijándose en las estrellas – "si no me equivoco, estoy en el dominio primavera… estoy cerca" – se esforzó para volver a volar, le costó pero después de un rato lo logro

El resto de la noche el noveno voló hacia el sur, viajo a toda velocidad sin parar, no sabía de donde había recibido tanta energía, quizás eran los dioses que les daban fuerzas, no lo sabía realmente. La lluvia se detuvo

La noche fue eterna, pero de pronto el guacamayo se alegró al ver los primeros rayos de luz del sol, aunque también se alegró por estar tan cerca de su objetivo, la ciudad humana de Manaos.

Fue a los muelles, donde se encontraba una novena, preocupada e impaciente. Se alegró un montón al ver a su amigo aterrizar, tanto que no vacilo en abrazarlo con fuerza.

-"¡Me tenías preocupada!" – dijo la novena sollozando – "temí lo peor"

-"estuve cerca… pero aquí estoy" – respondió el Noveno – "y lo logre, logre rescatarlo"

-"no puedo creerlo, de verdad lo hiciste" – de pronto noto algo – "oh por los nueve, ¡estas herido!" – dijo espantada al ver la herida en el pecho

-"no es nada… de verdad que no" – menciono agotado, de pronto acumulo las fuerzas para ponerse serio – "los he visto, Joya, he visto a los Novenos Oscuros"

-"¿novenos oscuros?" – Se asustó – "pero si se supone que son un mito"

-"pues son una realidad… una razón más para abandonar Tha'lla lo más rápido posible, es muy peligroso que estemos tan cerca"

-"¿Estás seguro Blue?"

-"no podría estarlo más… debemos irnos cuanto antes, por el" – dijo Blue al mostrar el huevo – "debemos proteger la esperanza de Tha'lla"

-"no quiero abandonar mi hogar" – menciono ella – "y menos irme a los reinados humanos"

-"debemos hacerlo… ningún Tha'llano, ni realista ni rebelde, incluso los novenos oscuros son tan locos para ir donde viven los humanos, es loco pero sin duda nuestra opción más segura, dadas las circunstancias… ¿investigaste lo que te pedí?"

-"si lo hice… aparentemente el mundo de los humanos es mucho más grande de lo que imaginamos, no solo abarca los antiguos dominios, sino que también todo el planeta… podemos escondernos al otro lado del mundo"

-"de acuerdo… ¿entonces hacia dónde vamos?"

-"debemos ir a Rio de Janeiro"

Ambos guacamayos azules, se quitaron todo lo que tenía que ver con el reino de Tha'lla, Blue le quito la pintura ceremonial a Joya, y ambos se prepararon para un largo viaje junto al huevo que el rescato con tanto esfuerzo.

Así es como empezó su viaje, ya no serían conocidos como Noveno o Novena nunca más, si no que serían aves libres con una gran responsabilidad, la esperanza del reino de Tha'lla.

* * *

 **JAAAAAAAA he vuelto Niggas**

 **se que ha pasado MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo desde que estuve aquí, lo siento pero mi vida ha dado muchos giros, mas drásticos que otros. pero en el fondo siempre he amado FF y las historias que he escrito con mucho amor. esta es quizás mi obra maestra**

 **los quiero Niggas, espero que me sigan queriendo después de dos años de desaparecido**

* * *

 **FECHA: 06 de Julio del 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 01: La Cueva

La Selva está llena de secretos, todo el mundo tiene un secreto que guardar. Las familias entre sí, las tribus, incluso individualmente cada uno de los habitantes de la selva llevaba consigo uno o más secretos, algunos eran horribles otros quizás eran solo vergonzosos. Algunos apasionados, quizás algunos guardaban grandes maldades o una pequeña mentira blanca e inofensiva, grandes misterios o respuestas para preguntas tan absurdas como ¿Quién se comió la piña? Algunos secretos eran personales, otros secretos eran grupales, como los líderes de las tribus quienes siempre tenían secretos o tabús bien guardados. Los más interesantes quizás sean los familiares, ya que entre las parejas se tienen divertidas y atrevidas anécdotas o quizás terribles decisiones del pasado que ya nadie quiere recordar… quizás eran por asuntos triviales o por asuntos familiares, quizás secretos laborales… hay muchos secretos escondidos en todas partes de los cual se podrían tardar años en contar todas, es por eso que solo hablaremos del secreto de Eduardo y Blu.

Eduardo es muy conocido en la selva por su valor, carácter, temple, fuerza, valentía y por ser sabio. Sin embargo no es sorpresa que de sus mayores preocupaciones han sido los humanos como constantes agentes amenazantes de lo que más importa, gracias a ellos perdió a su amada esposa y extravió por muchos años a su amada Perlita. Durante años se ha sentido responsable de todas las pérdidas que han tenido que sufrir los suyos gracias a estos destructores, es por eso que no bromea cuando se trata de humanos. Es entonces cuando se encuentra en una pugna con Blu, quien si bien conoce en carne propia hasta qué punto puede llegar la maldad humana, ha podido conocer también el punto positivo de ellos, vivió casi toda su vida como mascota y de seguro encantado volvería a serlo, sabe que no todos los humanos son malvados y que incluso muchos intentan ayudarlos, él ha incluso considerado a algunos de ellos como su propia familia. Las circunstancias llevaron a Eduardo y a Blu a congeniar en un punto en común, el sacar a los humanos que destruyen la selva a como dé lugar, y es cuando Blu recurre a los humanos para combatir humanos. Idea que en un principio a Eduardo no le pareció para nada, y que después de la famosa batalla de los taladores, el patriarca logro comprender que el ser aliado de algunos humanos era la mejor opción para toda su gente…

A pesar de que Eduardo comenzó a tratar con humanos, nunca confió de ellos del todo. Es por eso que siempre se tomaba sus precauciones 'solo por si acaso' cuando se trataba de humanos. De las cosas que más temía de ellos, eran sus terribles herramientas destructivas y sus instrumentos para encender el fuego que quemaba la selva. Es entonces cuando recurrió a Blu para un asunto muy importante y confidencial.

Después de la batalla de los taladores, una vez que los humanos se hubiesen retirado y abandonado todas sus herramientas y la maquinaria luego de la derrota y del peligro que era para ellos la selva, Blu y Eduardo recorrían aquellos trastos de metal que yacían cubiertos de lodos y tirados a su suerte.

-"Todos esos árboles… perdidos" – se lamentó Eduardo – "si los hubiésemos detenido antes, quizás no hubiésemos perdido tantos hogares y alimento"

-"al menos salvamos lo que más pudimos… y debemos estar contentos de que no regresaran más" – respondió Blu

-"no… siempre vendrán más… y más, no se detendrán jamás"

-"no hay de qué preocuparse… Linda y Tulio ya lograron proteger este lugar legalmente… ya no se aparecerán más humanos por aquí"

-"en todas partes aparecerán los humanos… siempre destruyendo y quemando todo"

Blu y Eduardo comenzaron a descender, particularmente la zona límite entre la selva y el cementerio de máquinas. Había demasiadas sierras eléctricas, hachas, instrumentos varios y una infinidad increíble de instrumentos básicos de la carpintería allí botados a su suerte. Algo increíble…

-"no es primera vez que veo estas cosas" – dijo Eduardo estando muy cerca de una sierra tirada, analizándola cuidadosamente y tocándola con sus garras – "aunque nunca las he visto desde tan cerca"

-"pues, yo veía de estas desde que era un polluelo" – dijo Blu acercándose a otra sierra – "la tenían los leñadores allá en Minnesota, cortaban árboles para luego partirlos y lanzarlos al fuego para calentar las casas"

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"si, este… de donde yo vengo las cosas son muy distintas a como son aquí… vera, allá cae nieve del cielo durante largas temporadas"

-"¿nieve?"

-"si, es como agua congelada…"

-"no puede ser… no existe semejante cosa" – dijo Eduardo incrédulo – "¿crees que soy tonto? ¿Y quieres que crea que existe una tierra donde solo hay agua congelada?

-"no solo hay uno… hay varios lugares así" – dijo Blu – "de pequeño siempre me acostumbre al frio, aunque eso ya no importe tanto a estas alturas… ya que en Brasil nunca hace frio"

-"como digas cangurera… ¿y sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas?" – pregunto Eduardo mirando más de cerca la sierra

-"pues, creo que sí puedo hacerlo andar… aprietas este botón…" – dijo Blu subiéndose encima mientras manipulaba el objeto, pensando en cómo era que lo hacían los humanos – "y luego se tira de esta cuerda"

Y la sierra comenzó bruscamente a funcionar, utilizando la sierra como rueda, el objeto comenzó a avanzar discriminadamente hacia todas partes mientras que Blu se soltaba de suerte. La cierra avanzo por el cementerio causando un estruendo terrible hasta que finalmente se topó con una grúa volteada y abandonada para finalmente detenerse, Eduardo miro a Blu fijamente mientras este se limitaba a sonreír, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-"ups" – dijo Blu

-"¿no que sabias utilizarlas?"

-"dije que creía como hacerlo andar… no que supiera usarlas" – dijo Blu algo asustadizo – "aun así es peligroso que se queden todas estas cosas así tiradas, alguien podría lastimarse"

-"o lastimar a alguien más" – dijo Eduardo mirando fijamente un interesante objeto, Eduardo camino hacia algunos árboles de la selva, los que estaban al borde del cementerio – "¿reconoces esas cosas?"

Blu se acercó y miro aterrado un montón de pilas de Dinamita, algunas amarradas a los árboles y otras aun guardadas en sus cajas.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" – insistió Eduardo

-"es dinamita… es explosiva" – dijo Blu acercándose – "es con lo que hacen estallar los arboles… Eduardo esto sí que es muy peligroso… acá tenemos suficientes explosivos para hacer estallar la mitad de la selva"

-"he visto como estas cosas hacen pedazos el bosque… es con esta cosa lo que destruyen en todo este tiempo" – Eduardo miro con odio aquellos artefactos – "por estas malditas cosas perdí a…"

Hubo un momento de debilidad y de sentimientos, Eduardo se limitó a contenerse y a volver a su compostura habitual, a pesar de los intentos de Blu por interiorizarse más con él.

-"Eduardo ¿estás bien?" – pregunto Blu

-"si, lo estoy"

-"¿estás seguro? Porque te acabo de ver algo apenado con esto" – dijo Blu quizás un tanto entrometido aunque quizás con buenas intenciones – "si quieres hablar de ello podemos…"

-"¡ya basta!" – Se molestó Eduardo – "estoy bien así ¡¿contento?!"

-"este… si señor" – dijo Blu algo más tímido

-"¿cómo es que funciona?" – pregunto Eduardo

-"no es muy complicado… basta con prender la mecha con fuego, o quizás friccionando un poco estas cosas" – dijo Blu tomando la dinamita – "y luego ¡BOOM!"

-"¿podemos destruir estas cosas?"

-"es difícil… el romperlas solo hará más fácil su explosión, vera, esto está lleno de sustancias químicas peligrosas" – dijo Blu algo preocupado – "no podemos dejar todas estas cosas aquí… pueden lastimar a alguien"

-"debemos pensar en cómo deshacernos de esto" – dijo Eduardo – "¿y si las enterramos?"

-"es muy arriesgado… en un futuro alguien podría hacer estallar una por accidente"

-"¿y lanzarlas al Rio?"

-"peor aún, la contaminación seria devastadora" – dijo Blu – "la única manera seria que la policía se llevara estas cosas, pero tardarían semanas en llegar aquí"

-"¿semanas? No estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto" – dijo Eduardo muy molesto – "hay que actuar lo más rápido"

-"sí, estoy de acuerdo, si Tiago ve esto seguramente no tardara en hacer otra de sus travesuras" – dijo Blu – "si tan solo hubiera un lugar para esconderlas"

Eduardo lo pensó por un momento.

-"¿esconderlos dices?" – pregunto

-"si… los pondríamos en un lugar seguro" – dijo Blu – "así nadie saldría lastimado… lástima que no haya un buen escondite"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"bueno, si escondemos la dinamita en algún árbol tendría que ser enorme para que entrara toda, y estarían muy expuestos" – dijo Blu – "el enterrarlos no es una opción y no me fio en las madrigueras"

-"¿Qué necesitas para guardar estas cosas?" – pregunto Eduardo

-"un lugar cerrado, seco, oscuro y muy escondido… que sea seguro y alejado de la tribu y de la aldea" – pensó Blu – "algo así como un sótano… o un subterráneo… pero aquí no hay nada de eso, lo que buscaría una montaña… una quebrada… o"

-"… o una cueva" – dijo Eduardo con una idea Brillante

Eduardo llevo a Blu hacia el corazón de la selva, por el otro lado donde no se encontraba ni la arboleda ni la tribu de Felipe. Eduardo llevo a Blu a un lugar rocoso y relativamente cerca de una de las arterias del inmenso rio. En ella aterrizaron en una inmensa roca que no tenía nada en particular, salvo que parecía una pequeña montaña. Eduardo llevo a Blu al centro donde había una pila de grandes rocas acumuladas unas sobre otras, Eduardo comenzó a empujar una piedra circular dejando una entrada de al menos un metro cuadrado al interior. Una vez en la entrada Blu no se aventuró a entrar.

-"¿Qué sucede? no me digas que le tienes miedo a las cuevas ¿o sí?" – Pregunto Eduardo – "por qué no me sorprendería"

-"no es que le tenga miedo a las cuevas" – titubeo Blu – "es solo que la última vez que entre en una, estaba llena de murciélagos furiosos, hubo un gran derrumbe y una enorme serpiente milenaria… una curiosa historia"

-"¡entra ya de una vez!" – exclamo Eduardo y no le dejo otra alternativa que entrar.

Eduardo y Blu entraron lentamente, una vez que se puso oscuro Blu saco su linterna para alumbrar el lugar, era una entrada pequeña como para que un ser humano pudiera entrar con facilidad, ya que era muy larga, por lo menos había que recorrer unos diez metros de distancia media el pasillo entre la entrada y el interior de una cueva, a diferencia de otras cuevas, esta no tenía muchas entradas o tragaluces, no tenía señales de que otros animales estuviesen allí, lo que le daba un toque extremadamente aterrador, una vez en lo más profundo de la cueva, había un gran espacio, del porte de una habitación de diez o once metros al cuadrado.

-"bueno, aquí hay mucho espacio" – dijo Blu iluminando hacia todas partes

-"es un lugar perfecto para guardar esas cosas" – dijo Eduardo

-"si… mientras la tengamos cerrada e iluminada, será un perfecto lugar" – dijo Blu viendo todo el espacio y otras ventajas del lugar – "¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

-"hace años… encontré este lugar de casualidad y al verlo pude notar que era un perfecto escondite para la tribu en caso de que vinieran los humanos… sin embargo creo que ahora tendrá una mejor utilidad"

-"una cueva para guardar cosas de humanos" – dijo Blu meditando en lo que eso significaba

-"quiero que guardes aquí todo lo que sea de humanos, o lo que sea peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros… todo lo que consideres dañino debe quedarse aquí, de ninguna manera debe quedar algo que lastime a uno de los nuestros."

-"también podre guardar mis cosas" – murmuro Blu

Una vez que hubieran salido de la cueva, Eduardo giro la piedra que servía como puerta. Si bien se veía grande y pesada, no era tan complicada moverla ya que la superficie lisa le daba esa posibilidad sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo… un escondite excelente.

-"Blu… siempre debes dejar la cueva cerrada" – dijo Eduardo – "nadie más sabe de este lugar, y quiero que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo"

-"¿de veras soy el primero en saber?" – Pregunto asombrado Blu – "¿ni siquiera Roberto o Mimi?"

-"no, ninguno de ellos… y quiero que se quede así" – Eduardo hablo toscamente y muy seriamente – "Blu, no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie sepa de la existencia de este lugar… ni lo que hay adentro ni nada, quiero que seas muy discreto en esto"

-"este… si, no hay problema, creo" – respondió algo tímido

-"es en serio… quiero que me des tu promesa" – dijo Eduardo estirando su ala derecha sobre Blu – "y espero no equivocarme al confiarte esto"

Blu le respondió el gesto y le hizo una promesa a Eduardo de que mantendría este secreto a toda costa. Aunque en el fondo estaba ansioso de contarle a Perla que su padre ya le tenía mucha más confianza que antes.

-"bien, será mejor que empieces y vayas a buscar los objetos peligrosos que están en el cementerio" – dijo Eduardo

-"¿ahora?" – pregunto Blu

-"si, cuanto antes mejor" – Eduardo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Blu mientras se preparaba para emprender vuelo – "sé que podrás con esto"

-"y ¿para dónde va?" – Pregunto Blu – "¿no va a ayudarme?"

-"hoy es noche de fiesta" – dijo Eduardo – "y no puedo faltar… te confió esta tarea Blu, no me falles"

Eduardo se fue del lugar dejando a Blu solo en aquella pequeña montaña, quien ahora tenía una tediosa pero gran tarea encomendada nada más ni nada menos que por el patriarca de la tribu y su suegro… que fastidio.

-o-

Paso el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo Blu trasformo completamente esa aterradora cueva en una acogedora bodega. Logro guardar todas aquellas cosas que abandonaban los humanos, lo que se podía llevar consigo lógicamente y que entrase en la cueva secreta. Fue mucho trabajo ir al cementerio y sacar las cosas una por una hacia la cueva, pero logro ingresar al lugar las pertenencias de los humanos, así como las hachas, cascos, varios arnés, martillos y sierras de mano, y los destornilladores y taladros básicos, juntos de muchas herramientas de mecánica y de carpintería, coolers, sabanas, almohadas, el telón de las carpas ,celulares, reproductores de música, una fuente de energía y una infinidad de linternas y lámparas y muchas otras chucherías útiles. De las máquinas excavadoras pudo sacar los espejos, los asientos, revistas varias y alguno que otro libro. Pudo quitar algunas partes de su interior como las baterías y las luces. Además pudo hallar en un campamento abandonado mucho equipo de expedición además de muchas provisiones, de esas que le encantan a Blu… término guardando una gran torre de equipos electrónicos, y todo lo que pudiera serle útil. Y lo más importante, Blu guardaba en una zona específica y apartada de la cueva los objetos peligrosos… como las sierras eléctricas, los tanques de gasolina casi vacíos y los terribles cartuchos de dinamita. Blu organizo el lugar como Pudo, y con ayuda de la iluminación que le proporcionaban las luces artificiales. Blu logro trasformar el lugar en su propio espacio de humanidad… tenia francamente de todo, y era un lugar solo para él. Podría decirse que esa cueva secreta paso a ser la cueva de Blu, una cueva donde él tenía su espacio de humanidad en medio de la selva, claro que tenía objetos de expediciones y chucherías varias, pero eso le era más que suficiente para estar todo el día en contacto con la naturaleza. Dos o tres veces por semana Blu iba a su cueva a dejar las nuevas cosas de humanos que se encontraba, las guardaba y las organizaba perfectamente para tener todo como a Linda le gustaba. Se quedaba para leer lo que se encontraba y si tenía suerte podía resolver un puzle, sentado en las almohadas y si le daba hambre podía comer uno que otro caramelo que habían abandonado los humanos.

A pesar de recolectar todo lo que habían dejado los taladores, Blu también recogía aquellas pertenencias extraviadas de ornitólogos, turistas y exploradores. Además de tener guardado el obsequio que le dio Linda, unas fotografías enmarcadas de él y su Familia…

Definitivamente le encantaba estar en su cueva secreta. Aunque eso sí, lo hacía con extrema cautela. Si bien es cierto para su familia le era extraño el que Blu siempre tuviera cosas nuevas de humanos o que de repente desapareciera, nadie nunca descubrió su escondite secreto, ya que era de suma importancia que nadie, ni siquiera Perla, podía enterarse de aquel escondite. Todo por la seguridad de la Tribu… Eduardo le aconsejo varios métodos de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca cuando el entrara al lugar, es por eso que la entrada de la cueva estaba muy escondida. Alta para los mamíferos de la selva, empinada para las serpientes que quisieran entrar, y oculta entre matorrales y rocas para las aves que volaran cerca nunca descubrieran ese lugar. Es por eso que los trasportes de objetos humanos a la cueva se hacían al anochecer, cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y los guardias están recién reorganizándose….

Este era su secreto, el secreto de Blu y Eduardo.

-"vaya… son muchas cosas" – dijo Eduardo, que después de un tiempo, estaba junto a Blu inspeccionando la cueva que ahora estaba llena de objetos de humanos

-"ahora ya no está oscura" – menciono Blu

-"si bueno… creo que te has esforzado mucho con todo esto de la recolección de objetos de humanos" – dijo Eduardo – "buen trabajo"

-"gracias, señor" – dijo Blu algo ruborizado por saber que estaba haciendo algo bien

-"¿vienes muy seguido?" – pregunto Eduardo

-"pues, lo necesario" – dijo Blu – "antes me pasaba todas las tardes recolectando los objetos peligrosos de los humanos en el cementerio, pero ahora que ya no queda nada, vengo dos veces a la semana"

Blu y Eduardo hicieron un recorrido por el lugar, fueron a una de las esquinas, las partes más oscuras y peligrosas de la cueva, un hueco profundo donde estaba lleno de sierras eléctricas, galones de gasolina y cartuchos de dinamita.

-"son todas las que estaban en el cementerio" – afirmo Blu – "ni se imagina todo lo que me costó meter todas esas cosas aquí dentro"

-"dices que con tan solo un poco de fuego… ¿esto explotara?" – pregunto Eduardo intrigado

-"así es… pero si eso sucede, lo más grave que podría suceder seria que la cueva se derrumbaría… nadie saldría lastimado, bueno, a menos que se encuentre justo aquí" – afirmo Blu – "es por eso que aquí se juntan todas las cosas peligrosas"

-"¿ah sí?... y dime ¿Qué es todo esto?" – pregunto Eduardo al ver una esquina llena de basura, cubiertos de golosinas y unas almohadas acumuladas donde encima había un libro abierto, con una lámpara muy cerca y en un costado había un montón de Libros ordenados, todo indicaba que era una especie de santuario de lectura. – "¿también es esto peligroso?"

-"este, bueno… a veces descanso un poco y se me anima a leer un rato" – dijo Blu

-"¿a leer?" – Dijo Eduardo – "¿cosas de humanos?... Blu, yo te dije que trajeras estas cosas para que nos alejáramos de ellas… no para que tú te acercaras"

Nuevamente, Blu Gunderson tuvo regaños del patriarca

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, ya tenemos el primer cap oficial de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado**

 **quiero subir un capitulo semanal, ya que estoy muy ocupado en la semana**

 **sin embargo no quiero abandonar esta historia.**

 **les saluda Kazoo**

* * *

 **FECHA: 06 de Julio del 2016**


End file.
